


The Premiere

by Luce_cm



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Actors, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Interviews, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luce_cm/pseuds/Luce_cm
Summary: hi! i was wondering if i could get a Sebastian Stan x reader where they’re best friends. the reader is an actress in Marvel. They do everything together, fans love them together (like siblings). Some day they go to a city for a premiere. Seb goes to her room at hotel and stays over. They watch their movies cuddling. He makes fun of her character’s lines or something. And the premiere day Seb sharing a photo of her complimenting her, and saying he’s lucky to have her by his side. Sorry if its sucks, i’d be very happy if you write this. thanks <3





	The Premiere

You walked to the group of reporters, smile on your face as you took care of the way you stood, the way the dress looked on you.

You approached Sebastian when he motioned at you to come, easy smile on your face as you greeted the reporter.

“Good evening, Y/N, congratulations on the movie.”

“Thank you!” You replied, your smile turning into a teasing smirk, “Although if you want spoilers you are going to have to go to Ruffalo.”

Amongst the mutter of the crowd you heard a voice yell, “I heard that!”, and huffed a laugh.

She shook her head, and motioned for the cameraman to take a good angle of you and Seb in your formal clothes as you stood next to one another.

“You look gorgeous, by the way. Who are you wearing?” She asked, but Seb wrapped an arm around your waist and interrupted you.

“Whoever it is, it’s a long dress, so it won’t last long. She will probably trip and fall. Again.”

You looked at him with feigned horror in your face,

“I can’t believe you!” You reached up to slap his chest gently with your hand, making an act of acting offended as the reporter stepped back. You turned around, “That’s it, we’re switching partners! Where is Tom Holland!?”

A loud laugh left your lips as he grabbed you by the waist, arms wrapped around your middle as he lifted you up and put you in the place you were before.

“Don’t betray me.” He mock-warned, teasing smile on his lips as he lifted an accusing finger your way. You rolled your eyes, turning to the reporter and answering her original question. She dismissed it with a gesture of her hand, clearly interested in asking something less scripted now.

“You seem to get along so well,” She started, “and your fans seem to agree, as you are considered Sebastian’s little sister in the MCU family.  What makes your relationship so special?”

You shrugged, looking up at him for support. Sebastian ran a hand through the back of his neck as he thought his answer, his tell that he was about to say something serious or personal.

You hoped it wasn’t a spoiler. Your dress was too pretty to stain it with his blood one Marvel sniped him on the spot.

“I mean, she knows me better than almost anyone. We met on the stage of Picnic, years ago. She has handled my shit for more years than I wanna count.” He muttered, looking at you and shrugging a little.

“Yeah,” You agreed, “After so many years of friendship and so many things that happened in our personal lives in between, we were there for each other, and I guess I got stuck with this dork.”

The woman smiled at both of your answers, thanked you, and you got ushered someone else by the staff. After what felt like hours of smiles and poses and stiff cheeks, you got to finally turn off the stage smile and enjoy the movie you had worked so hard for.

__

You hugged some of your costars goodbye, promising them to meet someday after you were done with your first dab at producing, which was the main reason you were flying away from Bangkok in about…four hours.

“You are going with her, Seb?” Chris asked, big smile on his lips as he approached you.

“Yeah, I’m flying with her to New York, there’s still some scripts I have to give word back on before the end of the month.” Your friend agreed, handling you your purse with practiced ease as you started looking for it frantically.

You headed back to the hotel in the car you rented, talking about the end result of the movie and discussing what you believe the fan reaction will be.

When you were about to go into your room, only down the hall from his own, you turned around and asked,

“Hey, what will you do to stay awake till five?”

“I won’t,” He smiled, “Aren’t you going to sleep?”

“No, no, no.” You shook your head and pulled him into your room as you opened the door, “You are not doing this again.”

“Do what?” Sebastian asked, turning around with a cheeky, innocent smile. You only rolled your eyes in response.

“Going to sleep and then have me drag your sorry ass out of bed because you just sleep _past your alarm_ , which is something I have never seen any human do.” You argued back, although a smile pulled at your lips as you narrowed your eyes at your best friend.

He raised his hands in defeat and mumbled, “Okay, okay, you’ve made your point. What do you say we marathon some movies?”

“Seb, we do that every time I’m in New York.”

“But you won’t be in New York for another three months, Y/N.” Sebastian made his answer an exaggerated whine, and you roll your eyes at him. Knowing he won, he reaches down to leave a kiss on your head and heads towards the small living area of your hotel room, where a small couch and tv are arranged.

“I’m gonna go change, there better be food when I get back,” You threatened as you skipped your way to the bathroom in one heel. “And I get to choose the first one!”

“You always choose The Winter Soldier, that’s not fair!”

You laughed and ignored his complaints as you close the door behind you.

__

You were lying tangled on the couch, your legs thrown haphazardly over Sebastian’s lap and somehow his head was laying on your shoulder as he leaned his weight on you.

You watched with the same attention you did the first time as Steve was thrown off the bridge by the blast, and you heard a rumble coming from your friend as Black Widow dodged the incoming cars.

“What?” You asked, looking down at his drowsy face,

“I said: Она у меня. Найди его.”

“Stop quoting the movie.” You rolled your eyes and returned your attention to the screen.

“It’s not quoting if I’m in it. Sides, you only watch it because I’m in it.” He boasted, cheeky smile in place as he looked up at you.

“Yes, but it’s my favorite because you only have six lines.” You teased back, and he pressed a hand to his chest, feigning hurt. When you only returned his stare with a raised eyebrow and a little smile teasing your lips, he stuck his tongue out at you.

You went back to watching the movie, and you watched the last interaction between Pierce and Bucky take place as you reminisced about how excited Sebastian was to be in Bucky’s skin again, and all those times trying to get your friend to stop worrying and overthinking every move and every scene, trying to get the best out of his short time on screen aside form stunts.

“You know, I think you and your people-pleasing self are to blame for Bucky’s popularity. At least a little bit,” You wondered out loud, still watching the movie attentively. “Do you remember how much you stressed over every little detail?”

“Mm-hm.” He mumbled, head still on your shoulder, and when you looked down you found his eyes closed and his breathing even.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me! We have a plane to catch!” You complained, shaking his shoulder. Sebastian only opened his eyes a little in response, grumbling until you stopped moving him and then closing them again.

“In like two hours, Y/N. We can nap.” He refused, voice dragging and a little bit of the Romanian accent you have come to identify over the years resurfacing in his voice.

“You don’t nap, you hibernate,” You argued, “C’mon, stay asleep for me and we can change the movie.”

He sat up faster than you thought he would, grabbing the remote and quickly going over Netlflix’s menu. All you could do was stare at him with a somewhat, but not entirely, exaggerated expression of shock and betrayal on your face.

He put on his choice and arranged you until you were lying on your back on the couch, and he rested his head on your stomach as the opening from _American Psycho_ started going off.

You tugged on a strand on his hair until he looked up at you. When he did, he did so with one of his big smiles, scrunching his nose a little at you; but you only narrowed your eyes at him.

“One of these days I’m gonna get tired of your shit, Stan.” You warned, although you both knew you were bluffing.

“And that day I will use all the dark secrets I’ve got on you to blackmailing you into remaining my friend.” He retorted easily, resting his head back on your stomach and his eyes back to the movie.

“You wouldn’t dare.” You argued weakly, as your attention was already on the restaurant scene playing on the tv.

“Try me.” He mumbled back, and you felt the soft tell of his accent again, signaling how he was already back at the brink of sleep. Or pretending to be.

“Sebastian! Are you kidding me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you thought!  
> Thank you!  
> Love, Luce.


End file.
